


so hot, so cool, so sweet (making in love)

by daesung (psharp10)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Rule 63, i guess? i guess., just platonic friends who sometimes end up having sex with each other, not an actual couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/daesung
Summary: "Sex is supposed to be fun, Baekhyun," and Jongdae's tone sounds like she's chiding Baekhyun, "don't you think so too?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is Not Me
> 
> also this is not proofread yet
> 
> warnings: femslash, face sitting, cunnilingus, fingering

Baekhyun giggles as she feels fingers lightly trace over the soft skin of her waist. They're moving closer to her bellybutton and she's dangerously close to outright laughing loud and unabashed.

"Jongdae-yah," Baekhyun says, a bit breathless. Jongdae's fingers continue to touch her softly, almost tickling her. " _Hurry up_ ," Baekhyun whispers, almost whining.

Jongdae bites down on her friend's hipbone and laughs, loud and  _annoying_ , at Baekhyun's equally loud moan. "But isn't this fun, Baekhyunnie?"

"Just touch me already," Baekhyun says, squirming under the heat of Jongdae's gaze.

"Sex is supposed to be fun, Baekhyun," and Jongdae's tone sounds like she's chiding Baekhyun, "don't you think so too?" Jongdae accentuates her question with a kiss right on Baekhyun's clit that's peaking through her folds, grinning at how the woman under her jerks in surprise.

Baekhyun lets her fingers card through Jongdae's hair before she tightens her hold and pulls, barely holding back her smirk when she hears Jongdae moan in response. "Eat me out Kim Jongdae."

Jongdae hums and Baekhyun almost gives up, letting out a frustrated huff and slumping on the bed. But then-

" _Ah_ \- Jongdae you fucking-  _fuck_ ," Baekhyun whimpers, breath catching in her chest as one of her hands immediately finds its way back to Jongdae's hair and the other curls into the bed sheet. Without even having to look, Baekhyun can picture Jongdae's smirk while she's eating out Baekhyun. "You're such a fucking tease."

Jongdae responds by licking into Baekhyun, leaning even closer to wrap her lips around the clit and suck, gently, before pulling away, letting her teeth graze the sensitive skin. A broken gasp slips past Baekhyun's lips and Jongdae slides in one finger into Baekhyun's cunt as she licks around the clit, blowing on the clit every once in a while just to hear Baekhyun's little whines.

"So cute," Jongdae whispers as she continues to eat out her friend, "hmm, do you like this, Baekhyunnie?" She fits in another finger, scissoring Baekhyun open, and the response is long, drawn out moan - an answer, a confirmation.

"More," Baekhyun pants out, and Jongdae complies. She sucks on Baekhyun's clit as she pulls out her two fingers and pushes back in with three. And Baekhyun's so slick, so wet around her fingers, taking in everything so well. So Jongdae tells her, praises her friend as she pumps her fingers in and out of Baekhyun's cunt.

Jongdae licks around her fingers, lets Baekhyun arch up into her mouth, letting the slick get all over her face. She likes it this way, messy and unrestrained. This is where the fun lies in sex, and this is all that Jongdae wants from sex, when she has sex with Baekhyun at least.

"Are you gonna come soon, Baekhyunnie?" Jongdae asks, lilting her voice just the way she knows Baekhyun finds it terribly annoying. Baekhyun groans, and Jongdae laughs, crooking her fingers and rubbing down on Baekhyun's g-spot. "Are you gonna come for me?" She asks again and Baekhyun responds by just pushing Jongdae's face more into her pussy.

Jongdae doesn't tease anymore and focuses in, lapping up the juices and adding a fourth finger to thrust in. Baekhyun's thighs are quivering, her feet digging into the bed as she tries to stop her thighs from squeezing together. The pleasure's building up, coiling up low in her belly, just about to break.

And then Jongdae's mouth is back on Baekhyun's clit, sucking ever so slightly, and it crashes down on Baekhyun. She stills first, her feet arched and thighs flexed almost painfully, and then jerks, once, twice, and then lets her orgasm take over her, coming down in waves as Jongdae doesn't stop her fingers from thrusting in and out, doesn't stop her tongue from licking everywhere.

The oversensitivity is borderline painful and Baekhyun whines, trying to push Jongdae away. And Jongdae does, eventually, letting Baekhyun come down from her high. Jongdae leans back and rests on her knees as she licks her fingers clean, smirking as she looks directly at Baekhyun, whose eyes are following each and every moment of Jongdae's tongue, pupils blown and dark with lust.

"Wanna eat me out too, Baekhhyunnie?" Jongdae says, the corners of her lips curling up into an almost innocuous smile. Baekhyun nods in response, unable to say much and instead gesturing at her friend. "Want me to sit on your face?" Jongdae asks, tilting her head slightly to the side and _wow, what an asshole_ , is what Baekhyun wants to say, but her mind instead is clouded with lust and  _want_ , she just wants Jongdae's pussy on her mouth, wants to drink up Jongdae's juices.

So she wraps her hands around Jongdae's thighs and pulls, wanting Jongdae to sit on her face. Jongdae laughs and moves up, letting her hands trail over Baekhyun's skin as she goes. She brushes her thumbs over the pebbled nipples, scratching over them lightly, making Baekhyun moan.

When her cunt finally lines up with Baekhyun's mouth, Baekhyun puts her hands on Jongdae's ass and pulls her down, flattening her tongue and licking a thick stripe over Jongdae's folds. Jongdae moans, loudly, leans forward, clutching onto the headboard for support.

"Ride my face," Baekhyun says, and Jongdae grins - Baekhyun really knows her the best.

Baekhyun palms Jongdae's ass for a while, before curling her hands around Jongdae's thighs and supporting her and Jongdae does exactly as what Baekhyun had asked and rides her face. She rolls her hips, letting Baekhyun's tongue lick into her, and then pauses for a while, to allow Baekhyun to push her tongue in. Jongdae groans and Baekhyun pushes her legs apart a bit more, pulling Jongdae lower in the process.

And Jongdae's so wet, so soft in contrast to her actions that are rougher, harsher, more demanding - Baekhyun loves it all, loves this the best about her friend aside from the annoying laughter and cackling and sharp jokes, the remarks that would be piercing but are softened only by the mischievous grin that follows them. Baekhyun digs her nails into the soft skin of Jongdae's thighs and eats Jongdae even more enthusiastically, wanting to have Jongdae come all over her face.

Jongdae lets one of her hands move down, while the other keeps a tight grip on the headboard. Her fingers entangle themselves in Baekhyun's hair and she grinds down on her friend's face, gasping every time Baekhyun's teeth graze over her sensitive skin. Baekhyun can feel the walls of Jongdae's pussy pulsating around her tongue and she moans, knowing how much Jongdae enjoys feeling the vibrations over her skin.

Jongdae clenches around Baekhyun and quivers, a bit, before continuing to roll her hips down on Baekhyun's face. She grits her teeth, a low moan slipping past her lips as she gets herself off on Baekhyun's enthusiastic and sloppy mouth.

"So good, so good-" Jongdae pants, "you're so good Baekhyunnie, just like that-  _ah_ -"

She comes like that, all over Baekhyun's face, chest heaving and panting harshly as her slick spills over Baekhyun's mouth. Baekhyun's hands go back to palming her ass, slapping it and giggling at the noise that Jongdae makes. Just as Jongdae raises herself up to get off of Baekhyun's face, Baekhyun leans forward to peck at her clit and Jongdae yelps.

Baekhyun laughs, finally, loud and unabashed, and Jongdae grinds back, ruffling her friend's hair as she moves off.

"You're so messy," Jongdae says, picking up the box of tissues from the bedside table and pulling out of a few to wipe herself up.

"Say that for yourself," Baekhyun retorts and cleans herself up too before throwing the balled up tissues over her shoulder.

"That didn't go in the trash," Jongdae says, tone slightly harsher, chiding Baekhyun.

Baekhyun whines in response, reaching up to curl her arms around Jongdae's waist and pull her down. "Cuddles first," she tries to demand and Jongdae laughs softly.

"Okay, okay," Jongdae gives in, "but only for five minutes. Then you throw away the tissues properly and we can discuss more time for cuddling."

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic of 2017 isn't a suho fic  
> who am i


End file.
